Drabbles of many ships
by ArminArlertIsMyMaleWaifu
Summary: I haven't been updating anything and I'M SORRY. SO HERE'S THIS. :p


**Yeah, I know what you're thinking, people who read all my stories... " why the hell would she be making more stories when she should be updating her old ones?" Well, I have writers block- well, should I say, the reverse. So I'm gonna make a bunch of oneshots until I get back into my concepts. Like for instance, my Neko story hasn't been focusing on Neko-y-ness. But, anyways, ENJOY, MY PETS.**

_**I dedicate these stories to Cinna in the Hunger Games, even though that has nothing to do with anything. Cinna's just awesome. Not in the movies, in the BOOKS. Also, the actor for Peeta? Spot on. PRECISELY what I imagined.**_

**Read away! Be warned, these will be VERY M rated and dirty... yes, you, rebellious tween. Go ahead, read, I'm young too- just for you I'll make the first one that way A LOT. And in LevixReader ErenxReader or whoeveryoulikexReader, May the odds be EVER in your favor.**

* * *

><p>SHIP ONE: EREMIN<p>

_A slight turn of events and spinoff but near the same outcome of "Titanic Touches", a story I did not write. It goes back to that plot line, but this time, Armin is sitting on Eren's shoulder when the first jump happens, and it's not MicroMacro._

Armin sat picking his nails awkwardly with one hand, hand gripped on Eren's hair in the other as he bounced through the air, embarrassed to have to catch a ride on his attractive Titan form, since his horse had ran off in fear of a four meter. As they approached a large hill, Eren stepped over it a bit too fast and the thin strand hair Armin was holding tore off, leaving him to be jostled into the air, screaming.

" EREENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" he shrieked as Eren looked back and forth, and, not knowing what else to do, not wanting to snatch Armin out of the air for fear of hurting him, Eren snapped his mouth around the poor teen.

Armin's vision of sky was closed and he felt the dampness of Eren's mouth. He tried to stand, panicked Eren had lost control and he was about to be eaten, but slid on slippery flesh, clinging to a tooth. " SORRY!" he heard Eren echo weakly answered sleepily from the walls of muscle to the nape of the neck. Armin was caught off guard by the fact he could hear him, then sighed and called back " IT'S FINE IF YOU CAN KEEP FROM EATING ME ALIVE!" Eren hissed a doubtful sigh, then yelled " IT'LL BE ABOUT AN HOUR, MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME." The awful joke lightened Armin up a bit, but then he realized he had a point. He had absolutely nothing to do or look at. After a few minutes of desperate thinking, an embarrassed but victorious smirk fell across his face |**This is where it gets dirty, from here on out! You're warned, turn back!**| as he slid his hand into his pants. |**Told you!**|" Eren?" he murmured, suddenly worried, in a normal tone. It would be worse since he would be thinking of his friend... No reply. Green light.

Armin looked both ways for positively no reason but instinct, then began to pleasure himself, blushing furiously at the realization that, but couldn't deny, he was pretending his hand was Eren. Eren only heard one small murmur of an echo of a mutter of a sigh of a moan, but assumed it was a sigh out of boredom.

As they approached a river, Eren jumped and Armin was flung upwards, sending an extremely loud pleasured cry echoing down Eren's anatomy. " ARMIN?" Eren called, confused. The startled teen waited for a reply, but Armin couldn't get words out. Still gripping his crotch, Armin began to slide forward. Eren was spitting him out, taking his silence for a warning of trouble.

" Nonononono..." Armin croaked softly, yanking his hand out of his pants, the only movement he could make, and was disappointed to see he still had a throbbing erection, as sunlight attacked his vision. The warm breath and saliva had been fine, but now that he was in cold air, Armin shivered. Eren still couldn't see this sign Armin was okay, and flipped him over in his hand. Armin covered his face with his hands, knowing Eren could see it plain and well. His face turned a bright red as he waited for something, _anything, _to happen. Instead, he heard a hiss and was suddenly dropping fast still in Eren's hand. He hit the ground and was thrown into the air, landing on steaming disintegrating muscle. Armin froze. There was Eren... oh, he was gonna get it... their friendship was ruined...

Eren ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders. " Armin. I have a question, and I need you to answer honestly". Armin contemplated the possible awful things he could ask him. " Armin, can I help with that?"

It took Armin a moment to realize Eren wanted to jack him off.

" Oh my god!" Armin jumped back in surprise, and Eren just stood there, staring at him, pure seriousness in his bright green orbs. " No?" he asked with monotone. Armin shivered. This couldn't be happening. " Uhm..." Armin coughed, his face unnatural red.

Eren took this for a yes, shoved him down, and began taking off Armin's brown uniform apron. ( Yes, those little brown skirts I'm CERTAIN they wear so people like Levi won't show off their ass in the tight pants - hate them now, don't you?- are APRONS, technically.). Armin's eyes widened. " T-this... this really isn't a sick prank?" Eren laughed and slid off Armin's boots.

|**Here's the paragraph of description I could hardly bring myself to write... oh god... you might want to skip this.**|Armin couldn't move as Eren carefully, slowly, tantilizingly removed his 3DMG harness, finally sliding off the white pants. Eren stared for a moment, then poked his dick. " Eren!" Armin cried in exasperation and need. Eren laughed again and slid Armin's boxers down a bit. He kissed the side and Armin couldn't help but sigh. All worry melted away as Eren began biting the base, working his way up. Armin threw his head back as Eren licked the tip. " Oh god..." Armin gasped, and Eren slowly grabbed the base again, sucking the tip. Sliding bit by bit, further and further down, until half of Armin's member was in his mouth and his head was bobbing up and down. Armin was shaking now, his stomach twisting between passionate and skeptical. He gave in and let out a loud moan as Eren slid his mouth around him.


End file.
